Prince of Darkness
Prince of Darkness is the final upgrade in Path 3 of the Wizard Monkey in BTD6. It is the replacement for the Soulbind upgrade in Version 2.0. The Prince of Darkness upgrade allows the Wizard Monkey to summon undead MOABs and BFBs along with regular undead bloons. In addition, all undead bloons, including his own undead bloons, will gain +1 damage and +50% duration lifespan. The Prince of Darkness gains a massive range and attack speed buff in addition to the aforementioned benefits. It costs $20,400 on Easy, $24,000 on Medium, $25,920 on Hard, and $28,800 on Impoppable. Description Compared to its previous upgrade, the Prince has a greater range for its resurrection attacks, in addition to its capability to summon stronger undead bloons. The Prince also gains a buff to its main attack speed to four times faster than the base tower, which can help in taking down enough lesser bloons to summon undead M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Shimmer also gains an attack speed buff to decamo bloons twice as fast. In addition, the massively increased range allows him to damage enemy bloons from much further away as well as increase spawning range. In addition to his own extra benefits is a buff to all Necromancers, including himself. Each undead bloon gains +1 damage and +50% duration lifespan. Undead MOABs can deal 40 damage per hit and can deal damage to up to 20 bloons before reaching the pop limit or 20-second expiry but move at a similar speed to regular undead bloons.1 Undead MOAB can hold up to 5 normal Ceramic Bloons. Undead BFBs, on the other hand, move as fast as Undead MOABs but deal 100 damage per hit and can deal damage to up to 50 bloons before reaching the pop limit but last for a shorter time of 13.3 seconds. For a decent price, its Undead MOABs and Undead BFBs can easily wipe out Round 95 on various maps with ease. Update History ;4.0 Zombie MOABs and Zombie BFBs now do more damage (20 → 40 for Zombie MOABs, 20 → 100 for Zombie BFBs) ;11.0 Prince of Darkness now gives +1 damage to all undead bloons spawned from any Necromancer, including himself Prince of Darkness now gives +50% duration to undead bloons spawned from any Necromancer, including himself Prince of Darkness range increased (40 --> 80) ;13.0 Prince of Darkness undead bloons now have +1 damage (from the Necromancer: Unpopped Army buff) Gallery download_(5).png|Prince of Darkness Zombiebfb.png|Undead BFBs on screen (pre-8.0) Zombiemoab.png|Undead MOABs on screen (pre-8.0) Zombiemoabbfb.png|Undead MOABs and Undead BFBs on screen (pre-8.0) Unpopped MOAB.png|Undead MOAB Unpopped BFB.png|Undead BFB New 8.0 Darkness MOABs.png|Undead MOAB (8.0 and later) New 8.0 Darkness BFBs.png|Undead BFBs (8.0 and later) FA783098-C813-43FF-85EF-7377F3C54958.jpeg|Undead BFB (8.0 and later, front view) B6704484-5873-4E1F-8F81-E86CD5CB6947.jpeg|Undead MOABs (8.0 and later, side view) Prince of Darkness Massive Range.png|Prince of Darkness's massive range, Version 11.0 update buff Trivia *The Prince of Darkness is sitting on a throne that does not rotate with the tower's aiming. *Before update 2.0, this upgrade used to be Soulbind. The Soulbind upgrade unlocked an ability that allowed the player to bind towers to the Wizard and sacrifice them for extra lives if bloons got through. **The graphics for the Soulbind/Prince of Darkness upgrades remained the same through the update; both towers have/had the same graphics. *The Wizard moves its hands when attacking and summoning bloons. *Note that similar to its predecessor, the Wizard does not have to pop the bloons himself, they simply have to be popped within his presence to become undead. *The undead Bloons, MOABs, and BFBs aren't affected by the Big Bloon Option. *From Version 11.0 onwards, due to a massive range buff, Prince of Darkness has more range than Arcane Mastery and their subsequent upgrades. Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades